Love Doesn't Ask Why
by Twix
Summary: The stress is really starting to get to Satine, but of course Christian helps her through song. *blushes from the fluffiness of it all* Hey, but fluff is a good thing, isn't it? Hope you like it!


****

Love Doesn't Ask Why

By Twix

****

Disclaimer – I don't own Satine or Christian (Darn!), the Duke (Thank God) or Celine Dion's song, Love Doesn't Ask Why. Suing me would be extremely pointless.

****

Author's Note – I've been wanting to write a really fluffy story for some time now and I finally found the song to go with it! Sorry the ending's a bit weak, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review when you're done! Thank you much!

"My Sparkling Diamond, what a wonderful performance!" 

Satine felt her stomach lurch as the Duke kissed her hand, but she just followeed suit with her Sparkling Diamond act. "Why, thank you, my dear Duke!" 

The Duke moved closer and put his hand on her waist. "I don't think you have any more rehearsing, do you, my sweet? We could go up to the Gothic Tower, have a little lunch and afterwards..." He began to kiss her neck.

Satine quickly stepped out of the Duke's reach. "My dear Duke, I'm ever so sorry, but the writer told me about a new scene...I, I need to review it!"

"Are you sure, my dear?" The Duke took a step towards her. 

Satine started to walk out of the theater. "I'm sure, dear Duke. Hopefully I'll see you another time!" She put on a dazzlingly Sparkling Diamond smile as she waved to the Duke. 

"Oh my Lord," Satine thought as she fled the theater. "I can't stand him anymore! He's revolting! Disgusting, horrible!" She thought of every horrible adjective she could think of that described the Duke. She came up with quite a few!

Satine burst into Christian's apartment to find him sitting in front of a blank sheet of paper in his typewriter. 

"Satine!" Christian said, a smile appearing on his face. 

"Hello, dear," Satine said quickly before bursting out, "Oh, I hate him!" 

"Hate who?" Christian asked. 

"The Duke!" Satine screeched. She plopped onto Christian's bed. 

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I hate him too," Christian sat next to her on the bed. 

Satine smiled at Christian. "But I couldn't believe what he did today! He really crossed the line!" 

"What did he do?" Christian asked, sounding worried. 

Satine told him what the Duke had done earlier.   
"Oh my God," Christian muttered angrily. He wrapped his arms around Satine and said, "You know, you don't have to go through with this. We could leave right here and now."

Tears started to well up in Satine's eyes. "Oh, if only."

Christian let go of her. "I'm serious!"

Satine chuckled. "We couldn't do that! I mean, we're right in the middle of the show!"

"But if you really wanted to..."

A tear slid down Satine's ivory cheek. "A part of me wants to leave right away and another part of me just wants to stay here forever." She paused for a moment. "And that Duke! That damn, stupid Duke! Everything is horrible because of HIM!" She flung her arms around Christian's neck, the tears flowing freely. "Promise me you'll always love me, Christian," she whispered. 

"I promise," he whispered back.   


"Love doesn't ask why," Christian started to sing, wiping the tears of Satine's check. "It speaks from the heart and never explains. Don't you know that love doesn't think twice, it can come all at once or whisper from a distance." Satine grinned and kissed his cheek.   
"Don't ask me if this feeling's right of wrong," Christian said, standing up and leading Satine over to the window of his apartment. He stroked her beautiful hair and sang, "It doesn't have to make much sense, it just has to be this strong. 'Cause when you're in my arms I understand. We don't try to have a voice when our hearts make the choices!"

"There's no plan," Satine added. "It's in our hands!"

"Love doesn't ask why, it speaks from the heart and never explains!"

Satine leaned in closer to Christian and kissed him. "Don't you know that love doesn't think twice?"

"It can come all at once," Christian sang. "Or whisper from a distance."

"Now I can feel what you're afraid to say," Satine sang as she stroked Christian's cheek. "If you give your soul to me, will you give too much away? We can't let this moment pass us by." 

Christian put his hand on Satine's waist and pulled her close. "Can't question this chance or expect any answers."

"We can try, but love doesn't ask you why!" And as Satine's soprano and Christian's tenor mixed beautifully the world started to spin, leaving Christian and Satine behind. 

Forgetting everything around him, Christian took Satine's hand and started to dance around his small apartment. Christian twirled Satine and she gracefully turned into him. He placed his cheek gently next to Satine's and sang under his breath. "So let's take what we found..."

"And wrap it around us," she sang.   
Christian titled Satine's head towards his and lost her in a breathtaking kiss. 

Moments later, Christian picked Satine up in his arms. "Love doesn't ask why! It speaks from the heart and never explains." 

Satine laughed. "Don't you know that love doesn't think twice. It can come all at once or whisper from a distance!"

"Love doesn't ask why," Christian joined in before losing Satine in another sensational kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
